Tortafall's Shear Genius
Season 1 Credit Order-'' Tatiana'', Renee, Joel, Isabella, Jonathan, Dave, Renee, Karen, Emily, Mark, Elinda, Ryan, Adam Season 2- credits- Davida, Markus, Anleiu, Erik, Pabre, LeslieAnn, Cirie, Zack, Will, Dylan, Erik, Maryam, Mark, Abigail, Zoe, Paulina Turquoise-Top 3 Orange- Bottom 2 Blue- Bottom 4 Pink- Top 4 Red- Bottom 3 Yellow- Top 2 Purple- Winner of the challenge Green- Winner of the season Season 3 Contestants credit- Kimberly, Brian, Yael, Kyle, Jasmine, Earl, Rochelle, Karolina, Yvonne, Kevin, D'Angelo, Shane, Abriela, Xavier, Tom, Drew Eliminated * Brian Micheji, 51, Arcade City, Josephson * Kevin Matthews, 27, Lemma, TortFrance * D'Angelo Robertianza, 30, Roby, Josephson * Yvonne Burns, 33, Leesville, Lusterman * Kimberly Paul, 24, Jasonbrao, Westwood * Kyle Larori, 25, Grel, Kao-Punga * Rochelle Le az, 31, Riuna, TortFrance *Karolina Michaels, 22, Jordantown, Laonija *Drew Lewis, 34, McMari, Loau *Tom Steward, 48, North Calbeach, Chad City *Xavier Falcon, 27, Brett, Yorkie *Earl Powers, 30, Jaenn, Kelpsy *Abriela Aquez, 21, North Brand, Lewstorm *Yael Ma'an, 37, Junju, Chani-Stalsza *Jasmine Morris, 24, Lai, Clover Island(Runner-up) *Shane Fox, 29, Scotthagan, Quartztopolis(Winner) credits- Shelby, Ashlea, Amiya, Caroline, Zack D., Ryan, Marlee, Kyle, Dulce, Fergie, Dominique, K'mel, Devin, Zack B., Jackson, Chris Fan Favorite- Natalie "Fegie" Sanchez 'Season 5' shtcut E1 B2- Anaba, Rabima Top 2- Natalie, Ivan Ep. 2 B3- Ivan, SJ, Acvyab T3- Natalie, Rabima, Sekc Ep. 3 B#- Sekc, Natalie, Naranen T3- Acvyab, Rabima, Dety credit- Kevin, Anaba, Rabima, Sekc, Natalie, Julianne, Naranen, Ivan, Dety, Acvyab, Brer, SJ ''Season 6 'Male' *Alistair Berkley *Eric DiAmbrosio *Todd Edwards *Chris McClain *Cristobal Munn *Dave Tealarist *Blake Vicchar '''Female' *Kassandra Ammen *Havana Delones *Marilu Jopper *Heather Quinn *Sebrina Scott *Carriane Taddalong *Veronika Wissman-Ballari T Shear Genius 6 Contestants Marilu- Hair is my life. And if you cut my hair, you’ve killed a part of me. Kassandra- What’s my talent you ask? Give me a razor and I’ll show you. Eric- Cosmotology is an art. And I’m here to give a new meaning to the word “Stylist” Shear Genius 6 starts 12/4/11. Are you ready to get cut? Luise- This season our contestants are CRAZY! These 14 have got to be the most bizarre bunch we’ve ever had! Eric is what you would call a “Hair artist”or that’s what he wants to be called anyway. Eric(In confessional)- I am somebody that doesn’t like to do the ordinary. The hair I do is hair you couldn’t be caught dead walking outside with. I know that that could hurt me but I’m here to take a risk. Alistair is a very very very very experienced hairstylist and he likes to talk about his experience a lot. Alistair- My background in hairstyling goes back to 20 years ago. My biggest competition? Is myself and my inability to take criticism. Luise- Kassandra has the most shocking life story that I think she needs to tell you herself. Kassandra- I am “Numb” which basically means I can’t physically feel much. So I have to look at something to see what texture it would be. For example, I can look at wavy hair and know it feels a certain way. And straight hair feels another way. This will imo, give me an advantage. Luise- The problem with texture is that, you have to feel the hair to get it, but people like Kassandra don’t, and since we’ve criticized so many people for the feeling of the hair, she could go really far in this if she first knows what she’s doing. Luise- Cristobal is a transexual, he was born Christina in June 1960. And he is a really fun character to have around. He lights up the whole room, and if he lasts long enough he could get fan favorite. Cristobal- LORDY LORDY! I am a smorgeousbord of minorites! I’m a tranny, I’m gay, and I’m an atheist. Tell me if that’s normal to you. Because of that, my hair, is anything but normal! WAHAHAHA! Luise- Havana is somebody who really really really can’t stand “drama” and so, that may come to bite her in the butt. Havana- Bickering, and complaining drive me crazy. So I may have a hard time with these people. Luise- Chris is extremely serious and from what I’ve heard, has been home schooled since seventh grade. Chris- My parents would not let me go to public after I came out to them. They thought I would get harassed and taunted and teased. In the beginning of seventh grade, my best friend spread my secret. My really important secret that not only was I gay, but I had feelings for him. It got around the whole school and nobody, not even the staff would leave me alone. Being through such a tough experience made me stronger today, and hopefully I will be able to take the title of shear genius home. Luise- Sebrina is completely unaware of the fact that you can’t just style hair how “you” want to. Your client is also important. Sebrina- The way I work, is that I come before my clients. I do not respect ungrateful people, and I’m taking that to the extreme. I’ve been extreme my whole life and here is no exception. Luise- Todd is deaf, and he loves to experiment with color. In fact, he was going to become an interior designer before this. Todd’s translator- Because I am deaf, I have the ability to see much better. It has made me love color so much more. And being a hairstylist is something that doesn’t require much knowledge of sound. Luise- Marilu is so passionate about hairstyling that she quit school at age 15 to work with Vidal Sasson on earth. Marilu- Hair is the only thing I’ve ever wanted to do. And that will really push me ahead. Luise- Heather is an extremely selfless person. When she won the lottery, she gave half of it to Calcaas foundation and now there’s a cure for it. So she’s looked at as being very selfless. Heather- I always care about everybody else. I go by OFFI as my theory of how I should prioritize things. Others are 1st, Friends are 2nd, Family is 3rd, I am last. That’s the way I work. Luise- David aka “Dave” is extremely excited to be on Shear Genius. Last season, he was rejected because he had a heart attack the week before. Dave- My heart is in excellent condition now. I’ve lost 100 pounds and I’m feeling better than ever. Luise- Carrianna is one of the most gifted people I’ve ever seen. She has an IQ of 180. Carriana- People think because I have such an excellent IQ that I am a total nerd and that I would be a lab scientist. But no, I’m doing hair instead. HAHAHA! Luise- Blake has no intention of losing, even if he has to “Step” on others to get to the top. Blake- I can be your best friend, or I can be a total son of a bitch. Sorry mom, your not really a bitch! Luise- And lastly, Veronika is a gypsie. She’s never had a home and she currently has been moving from boyfriend to boyfriend’s house. Veronika- I need this more than anything. This is my last chance. So America, take me to the top, you won’t regret it. Luise- So there you have it! Our fourteen finalists! Who has the skill to be Shear Genius? The journey begins December 4th. Be there to witness the glory of hairstyling! E1- Sc B4- Sebrina, Dave, Chris, Cristobal T4- Todd, Kassandra, Eric, Carianne Winners- Kassandra and Todd E2- B3- Havana, Veronika, Carianne T3- Chris, Blake, Alistair E3- B3- Dave, Cristobal, Marilu T3- Chris, Eric, Todd Winner- Eric E4- B3- Carianne, Marilu, Havana T3- Heather, Kassandra, Alistair Winner- Heather E5- B3- Heather, Carianne, Alistair T3- Chris, Blake, Cristobal E6 SC- Winning Team- Eric, Kassandra, Heather, Alistair E7- B2- Eric, Alistair T2- Chris, Kassandra Winner- Chris Episodes Episode 1- Quit callin me shirley! Shortcut- Bottom 3- Top 3- Elimination Winner- CUT- Guest Judge- Eleamma Vissallo(Owner of Beleage Cuts in Black Garlic, MM)